Heridas Del Alma
by PrincessRousse
Summary: Siempre pasaba lo mismo y por mas que se repetía no dejaba de doler… porque amar también es sufrir… sufrir hasta un punto en que tus lágrimas se agotan pero tus ojos aun arden queriendo derramar mas o cuando tu corazón duele; oprime y quema tu pecho, un dolor tan intenso que por un momento prefieres morir para por fin dejar de sentir… dejar de sufrir.


Disclaimer: Saikor Moon no me pertenece a mi, son propiedad de Naoko Takeouchi, la trama e historia son productos de mi cabeza loca.

Los miré, sonriéndose con complicidad, compartiendo una magia la cual yo desconocía. Como si fuera que las personas presentes en aquel restauran, festejando su compromiso, no existiéramos, como si fuera que se encontraban en otro mundo el cual solamente ellos dos formaban parte.

Cuando mi amiga tomo sorpresivamente sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor, mi corazón comenzó lentamente a desangrarse de dolor. Si las demás chicas no hubiesen gritado de emoción por ese beso, hubieran podido escuchar un patético gemido de dolor provenir de mis labios.A pesar de estar acostumbrada al dolor, este tenia el poder de derrumbar mi mundo de una manera brutal, matándome de forma lenta y dolorosa. Un nudo en mi garganta empezó a formarse. El dolor de aquello era tal que parecía que hubiese tragado vidrio.

Cuándo fue mi turnó de felicitar su compromiso, una triste sonrisa se formo en mi pálido rostro, mientras que lo miraba, clavando mis tristes ojos violetas en los hermosos ojos zafiro de él, le di la mano en forma de felicitaciones, y cuándo pude percibir su sutil agarre, sentí como mi mano se quemaba poco a poco, un ardor incesante que me lastimaba de manera lenta, como si disfrutase lastimarme, y te hacia por un momento desear no existir. Aquel tacto evocaba viejos recuerdos, viejas palabras.

Ahora era el turno de ella, de la razón por la cuál me mantenía en pie. La felicite tal vez no de la manera que a ella le hubiese gustado, pero lo hice sin llorar. Con un un suave hilo de voz de tono adolorido, pero mi pequeña amiga no lo notó por lo aturdida que se encontraba por todo esto.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo y por mas que se repetía no dejaba de doler… porque amar también es sufrir… sufrir hasta un punto en que tus lágrimas se agotan pero tus ojos aun arden queriendo derramar mas o cuando tu corazón duele; oprime y quema tu pecho, un dolor tan intenso que por un momento prefieres morir para por fin dejar de sentir… dejar de sufrir.

Respiré profundamente tratando de tragarme el dolor que sentía en ese instante, ahogue un sollozo y pestañee continuamente hasta alejar esas gotas cristalinas que se empeñan en querer salir de mis ojos. Me disculpé diciendo que había algo importante que hacer.

¡Mentira!

Algo que no puede esperar.

Pude notar como Lita descifró mi sonrisa fingida y se ofreció a llevarme, pero me negué a su petición. Mis orbes ardían, sentía aun ganas de llorar, pero, no podía permitirmelo deseaba con todo mi corazón salir de ahí y no dejar a nadie ver mis sentimientos bajo esta sonrisa falsa.

Claro que no

Me aleje de la mesa sin dar una mirada atrás, caminaba hacía la puerta siendo observada por todos, siendo observada por "EL", pero no dejaría que me descubriesen, no dejaría que me vieran destrozada. Seguí caminando tranquilamente aunque mi corazón gritaba salir corriendo de ese lugar. Derrepente escuché su voz varonil llamarme.

-Rei ¡Espera!.- detuve mis pasos en seco al escuchar una conocida, pero dolorosa voz,¿Sonaba preocupado?. No me giré para verlo por miedo de que esto fuera real y mis fuerzas se debilitaran. - Toma esto, esta lloviendo.

Me di vuelta para comprobar mi infortunio. Y si, era él, con un paraguas en sus manos ofreciéndomelo, ofreciéndomelo a MÍ con una sonrisa. No dije nada, sólo lo tomé con pocas fuerzas y asentí en forma de agradecimiento con mí falsa sonrisa.

Cuándo el retomó el camino asía la mesa, mire mis manos temblorosas sosteniendo el paraguas que él me había prestado, sentí nuevamente ese molesto picor en mis ojos y el nudo en mi garganta, la agonía y el dolor que escondo queman mi pecho haciéndome arduo el trabajo de respirar.

Todo empezó de nuevo y sabia que no lo podría ocultar por mucho ía que salir de ahí.

Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme y agradecí conseguirlo, retomé mi rumbo asía la puerta que estaba a pocos metros. Pero cuando menos me lo espero entra el mejor amigo de Serena, Seiya.

Mi mirada se comenzó a nublar y un nudo se formo en mi garganta pero seguí luchando con las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía, no lo pude evitar y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Bajé levemente la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo y mi labio inferior empezó a temblar.

-¡Hey Hino! Sabía que eras aguafiestas pero no tanto como para irte temprano de la celebración de tu amiga.- me dijó burlonamente con una sonrisa mientras sacudía su paraguas mojado, levante mi cara y su sonrisa se desvaneció… supe que había perdido la batalla pues sentí mi rostro humedecido.

\- Adiós Kou...- dijé en apenas un hilo de voz saliendo, rápidamente del restauran.

Me falle a mi misma… permitiéndome que me viera llorar.

¡Por Kami! ¿Como puedo ser tan débil? Me reclame al instante en mi mente.

En realidad Seiya no era nadie, solo el mejor amigo de Serena, pero, lo que me hace sentir mal es el hecho de que me haya visto llorar, porque puede que él chico le contase a ella, y mi amiga por fin descubra éstos sentimientos que tanto ocultaba dentro de mi, ahora fragmentado, corazón.

Caminé hasta la esquina de la calle sin siquiera prender aquél paraguas. ¡Maldición! ése paraguas era el que yo le regalé para su cumpleaños ya que para ese tiempo las lluvias no paraban de bajar. Estaba llena de recuerdos y risas. Risas y recuerdos tan lejanos que me mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos descontroladas, como si no existiera nada ni nadie capaz de remediar mi sufrimiento.

Agradecí que las personas que pasar no notaran esto, ya que mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua cristalina que salía de las nubes y chocaban con mi rostro.

Sentí el frío de la noche erizarme la piel, mientras esperaba que aquel semáforo se convirtiera en verde para poder ir hacia la esquina y así tomar el Bus que me llevara a mi solitaria casa.

Aquel templo, ahora sin vida, era mi hogar. Donde fui criada con amor y respeto por mi abuelo desde que mi madre y mi hermana, que aun no había nacido, murieron. Fui dejada por mi padre a la edad de 8 años, sin ninguna explicación por su parte, solo me dejo a mi suerte con mi pobre abuelo, que para ese tiempo no hubiéramos descubierto la enfermedad que unos años después tendría. El espíritu y carácter de niño que mi adorado abuelo poseía era realmente lo que mas adoraba de él, aun después de la perdida de su única hija y su enfermedad, él proseguía con ese espíritu lleno de vitalidad.

Sonreí irónica al pensar que el espíritu infantil de mi abuelo llenaba de viada mi hogar. Aquel espíritu tan arrebatador del cual yo renegaba, del cual a veces lamentaba.

Pero ahora, que mi abuelo había partido, el templo se encontraba vacío, gris, realmente tétrico. Mis lágrimas brotaron aun mas con fuerzas si eso era posible, no tenia nada. Absolutamente nada, era una solitaria alma vagando en este mundo cruel. Lo único que parecía que aun mantenía era mi amistad con las chicas, por eso me forzaba tanto en contenerme. Por que solo las tenia a ellas, por que las amaba, por que amaba a Sere demasiado como para contarle este pecado mortal.

.

¡Kami!¿Porque no lo olvido?

•_No quieres hacerlo._

_._

¿Porque?

•_Por que lo amas mas que a ella._

.

¡Mentira!Eso no es cierto, eso es lo crees tu, no yo.

•_No, esta es la realidad._

.

Pero...esto duelo tanto...

•_¿En serio? Por que la verdad es que si. Duele y duele mucho._

.

Cerré con fuerzas los ojos mientras que las lágrimas proseguían callendo con mas fuerza. Esto realmente era doloroso, deseaba morir y acabar con este inmenso dolor de una maldita vez. Por que ¿Quien extrañaría a Rei Hino? ¿Quien lloraría por la "Reina del hilo"?. Muy pocas llorarían por mi insignificante existencia, y el saber esto dolía . El dolor de estar consciente de esto se fusionaba con mi dolor actual actuando como un augero negro en el centro de mi pecho, tragandose todas mis alegrías y dejando a su paso, solo, pequeños fragmentos incrustados en mi pecho haciéndome desangrar sin piedad.

No podía seguir aguantando este dolor, pero...dicen que después de la lluvia viene el arco iris ¿verdad?, pues donde estaba mi arco iris, ¡Donde! Porque desde el momento en que nací solo vi como llovía torrencialmente ahogando a mis seres mas preciados.

Voltee ligeramente para ver si alguien mas podía ver mi fracasada yo, y al hacerlo, pude notar mi reflejo sobre un aparador. Tristeza era la definición para mi reflejo. Mi pecho comenzó a arder aun mas, mi ser provocaba tristeza, mi ser...solo era dolor.

.

Debo de tranquilizarme.

•_¿Para que lo harás?_

.

Quiero sonreír.

•_¿De en serio?...¿Porque no mueres de una vez?_

.

Quiero ser feliz

•_No lo lograras._

.

¿Porque...?

•_Naciste para sufrir._

.

Nadie nace para sufrir...

•_¿Ah si? Mira tu vida._

.

Esto pasara.

•_Sabes que no lo hará. ¿Porque no acabas con esto y ya?_

.

Estos pensamientos de muerte rondaban mi cabeza, confundiéndome, lastimándome. Un nudo se

formó en el centro de su estómago… dolor, angustia.

Estaba lastimada en muchos sentidos y mi corazón ya no podía seguir aguantando, apenas sentía que bombeaba sangre. Apenas si podía aguntarme estar de pie ya que todo dolía. Dolía estar de pie, dolía el moverme, dolía hasta respirar. El agudo dolor de mi pecho se incremento junto con mis lágrimas. Mientras mis lágrimas eran confundidas con la lluvia mi rostro permanecía inexpresivo ¡Kami! Quería sollozar, quería gritar pero tenia miedo de ahogarme con mis propias lágrimas. Cuando abrí minimamente mis labios para sollozar me di cuenta de que mi habla estaba mudo, mi voz se desvaneció siendo tragado por el dolor. Y así mis sentidos comenzaban a fallarme y no podía ya escuchar nada, tampoco podía sentir las gotas caerse sobre mi piel. Ya ni siquiera podía moverme, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado.

Me forcé a mi misma a moverme. Con débiles pasos comencé a andar por la peatonal. Mi cerebro reacciono al instante, no me había fijado por el semáforo. Cuando me di vuelta para ver la luz del semáforo, pude sentir algo impactar contar mi cuerpo, tirandome unos cuantos metros hacia casi la otra esquina. Sentí algo espeso y caliente brotar de cabeza, pero no podía moverme. Seguía sin escuchar pero ahora si podía sentir. Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero sin duda este dolor no se comparaba con el dolor de mi corazón. Mis párpados estaban pesados y mi vista se nublaba, las luces de Tokyo comenzaron a teñirse de negro, mientras que toda mi conciencia se dormía, intente luchar porque sabia que este seria el fin si no lo hacia. Pero aun así ya no podía seguir luchando, ya no quería luchar.

Mis párpados se cerraron, dejándome inconsciente. Tiñendo todo de negro. Tragando las luces, que inútilmente, intentaban iluminar mi obscura alma.

**Notas de autora:**

**Holuuuu \\**/ este es mi primer fic que publico y espero seguir publicando mas, por ahora será un ONE-SHOT pero si gusta lo seguiré. **

**Muajaajaja soy mala ;) okno ._. **

**Espero que dejen muchas reviews, tanto como puedo mejorara como donde debo poner mas enfoque. Gracias por leer ^^ **


End file.
